Warriors Games of the Forest
by GreeceXCats527
Summary: The Dark Forest has won, and to keep the Clans under their power, each on must submit six ats, elder, deputy, warrior, and apprentice, to compete in the deadly Forest Games. Brightheart and Blossomfall, best friends in ThunderClan, are both submitted. Can they survive, and possibly come out alive together? Rated T for mild violence
1. Prologue

Prologue

Bodies lay scattered across the ThunderClan camp, and one warrior stood triumphant above them all. "Your great leader is dead!" he snarled. "Give up, or die."

Sandstorm, Firestar's mate, took a step forward snarling, but be fore she could reach the cat, she collapsed into a wheezing heap on the ground. The gray medicine cat rushed forward and tried to stop the bleeding.

Cats surrounded her. "Will she be okay?" asked Squirrelflight, a bright orange tabby, nervously. Though Squirrelflight's pelt was so matted with blood, that it looked red instead.

The gray cat looked up. His blind blue eyes scanned the group of cats. She'll live," he meowed.

"I will not be ignored!" Shrieked the great tom. "You will make your decision, or you will all die!"

"Fine!" screeched Bramblestar. "We surrender.

The great tom cackled. "I am Tigerstar, and I rule the Clans!"


	2. The Chosen Cats

Chapter 1

Tigerstar stood on the Great Oak. His fur gleamed, but the cats before him snarled angrily. Roawnstar looked up and glared at the tabby. His hatred for the Dark Forest leader was growing by the second.

"Six cats from each Clan have been chosen to compete," Tigerstar announced. "Rowanstar, if you please, announce the names."

They words of the cats flowed in the ShadowClan leader's mind. "We'll start with ThunderClan," he meowed. "Blossomfall." The brown tabby she-cat came forward. Her brother, Bumblestripe, watched through narrowed eyes.

Rowanstar knew that Blossomfall had almost lost her sister, Briarlight, to a falling oak tree. Her spine had been snapped, and Blossomfall's heart had turned against her mother, Millie, for paying all her attention on Briarlight.

"Millie," he continued, remembering when the light gray tabby she-cat had joined the Clans. She had come in the middle of a Gathering with her mate, Graystripe. She had only had one litter.

Millie came forward and glanced at her daughter sadly. Blossomfall returned this with a glare.

"Mousewhisker," Roawnstar meowed. Mousewhisker was the son of Daisy, one of the barn cats. _Is it just me, or have all the cats called so far related to kittypets in a way?_

Rowanstar shook away the thought as he called the next three names. "Squirrelflight, Brightheart, Rosepetal." Squirrelflight, Firestar and Sandstorm's daughter, looked at her sister and mother helplessly.

Brightheart was Cloudtail's, the kittypet who didn't believe in StarClan, mate. She had lost half her face in a dog fight, and her daughter was Whitewing.

Rosepetal was a light brown she-cat of Daisy's second litter.

"Does any cat want to take their place?" Tigerstar snapped. No answers.

"Next is WindClan," Roawnstar continued uncertainly. "Furzetalon." Furzetalon was a white and brown she-cat with soft, kit-like fur. Tigerstar had always been enemys with WindClan, and Rowanclaw could guess that he had picked cats who hadn't trained with him.

"Crowfeather and Emberfoot." Crowfeather was a dark black tom with blue eyes, who didn't care for any cat. His son, Breezepelt, had turned out worse than his father. Emberfoot was light gray with darker gray paws. That was all Rowanstar knew, since he didn't bother with WindClan.

"Sedgewhisker, Sunstrike, and Tornear," Rowanstar meowed. The rest of the cats' names whipped by in his head.

ShadowClan; Starlingwing

Applefur

Snowbird

Whitewater

Dawnpelt

Ivytail

RiverClan; Hollowflight

Mallownose

Grasspelt

Mintfur

Graymist

Mosspelt

As he called up the cats, Rowanstar lost sight of the Gathering, and all he could think about, was his daughter's fate…


	3. Brightheart's Helper

Chapter 2

Tigerstar stomped through the camp, glaring at each cat he padded by. "You have been chosen to help prepare the 24 warriors for the challenges ahead."

Tigerstar lifted his paw and a list was under is. He read the leaf out loud. "Graystripe and Starlingwing," Tigerstar meowed. "Briarlight and Whitewater. Dovewing and Dawnpelt."

Dovewing clawed at the ground. Why did she have to be paired with Dawnpelt? Dovewing's best friend was Jayfeather, and Dawnpelt had tried to kill him!

"Foxleap and Blossomfall," Tigerstar continued. "Sandstorm and Mousewhisker. Cinderheart and Squirrelflight. Leafpool and Rosepetal. Ivypool and Hollowflight."

Ivypool snarled as she remembered her former friend from Dark Forest training. They had worked together to take on Mapleshade, but Hollowflight had sided with the Dark Forest, in the end,

"Cherryblossom and Grasspelt," Tigerstar snarled. "Toadstep and Mintfur. Icecloud and Graymist. Daisy and Furzetalon. Cloudtail and Emberfoot."

"Cats going in, come here." Tigerstar demanded. Brightheart gulped as she stepped forward. She glanced back at Cloudtail, who's eyes were full of sorrow.

"Blossomfall, Foxleap will do you," Tigerstar mewed. "Millie, you're with Pinenose of ShadowClan. He'll be coming 'round soon enough to take you into the forest. Mousewhisker, you are with Sandstorm. Squirrelflight and Cinderheart. Brightheart, Cedarheart, of ShadowClan, will come and take you. Rosepetal, you get Leafpool."

Tigerstar left the camp, and the cats stared around helplessly.


End file.
